


A Name???

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm sorry cipher..., somebody asked for more of this content, this has been rotting in my drafts time to post it, trans headcanon, transfeminine character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are going to pick out a name, after this boring shift is over...





	A Name???

They were downstairs in the shop when Dipper decided to ask the question. Something he and his sister had been mulling over all night regarding their new guest- or prisoner- Cipher. Ever since she had confided in the twins about what it meant to her when their grunkle Ford trapped her in a body- a male body, the twins had been thinking about how to help the ex demon out. She had been living in this dimension as a human for a only a year, and already the ex demon had grown on them. She was like the weird apocolypse-bringing aunt they never had. And it struck a personal note with the twins also, with them having some experience with gender mishaps. With the twins back for another summer in Gravity Falls, they thought it was about time for this. 

"So, Mabel and I thought we would help you find a new name... Because you seemed upset when you were told Bill was a boy's name here. " Dipper looked up at her with those brown little doe eyes, just begging Bill Cipher (she preferred just Cipher now) to let the kids pick her out a new name. 

Cipher sighed, not really caring for two Pines children to name her, but not wanting to say no to the young teen. It would get worse once Shooting star came down here. Now she, she was an adorable force to be reckoned with. Her eyes sparkled like containers of glitter. Cipher couldn't say no to hypnotic glitter eyes. 

And besides that, she needed help finding a new name. There were so many names and she didn't know where to start. She could call herself anything from Mary Anne to Irene. Knowing Shooting star, she'd insist on Unicornica or something of the like... 

Dipper, on the other hand, may have better taste. She then remembered his clone, Tyrone. Maybe not so much... 

"Sure, " she said. "That's very nice of you, Pine tree."

He smiled, placing an item up on a rack. One of those awful snowglobes of Stanley's that flew off the shelves every summer. 

Cipher idly whistled as she waited for the shift to end. Red would be here after summer school, and she would run the cash register for the remainder of the day. 

During this past hour, a handful of customers came to her with questions (about the town, never about the Shack it seemed), and others with complaints. Throughout this whole year she had heard many complaints about how phony the exhibits were.

Maybe it wouldn't suck so bad letting these kids name her, at least she wouldn't be out here dealing with _these_ humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody requested more on a transwoman Bill Cipher, so I just jumped out of my writers block.... I thought I'd deliver it. 
> 
> Dipper is also trans here, that's why he and his sis are more supportive than their grunkles.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I couldn't let it rot in the drafts any longer.


End file.
